Lo que siento por ti
by LucinaLowell
Summary: Últimamente Mario se ha juntado mucho con Rosalina, y eso a Link no le agrada para nada, no quiere perder lo más importante para él por culpa de esa princesa. MarioxLink. One-shot. Pésimo summary y título. (?)


**Disclaimer: Smash Bros. ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, entre otros. **

* * *

><p>Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 AM, todos los smashers debían estar ya encerrados en sus habitaciones y durmiendo, esa era una regla que Master Hand había impuesto hace aproximadamente dos semanas ya que últimamente habían surgido inconvenientes con los luchadores levantados hasta tan tarde.<p>

Pero, esta noche había alguien que no estaba cumpliendo con esta regla.

Ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que el héroe elegido por las diosas de Hyrule, Link, quien había decidido romper las reglas para sumergirse tranquilamente en sus pensamientos sin que lo perturbaran.

El chico se dirigió al jardín de la mansión y tomo asiento en una pequeña banca que había ahí mientras miraba con calma las plantas que se encontraban en este. Había un aire bastante tranquilo, justo el ambiente que él buscaba para pensar y /recordar/ algo que había pasado justamente esta tarde.

*FlashBack*

_—¡Link! —Gritó cierto fontanero de gorra roja mientras corría hasta el espadachín. En su rostro se expresaba algo de tristeza y decepción. _

_—Oh, Mario. —El rubio esbozo una sonrisa al ver al contrario, pero su rostro cambió al ver la expresión que traía este. —¿Sucede algo? No te ves muy bien. _

_—No podré cumplir el compromiso que tenía contigo hoy. —Mario bajó la mirada, mientras que Link solo mantuvo silencio. El bigotudo continuó hablando para romper tal silencio. —Verás... Rosalina me /pidió/ que la ayudara a hacer algo que es sumamente /urgente/ para ella, y pues... He accedido. Lo siento mucho, Link. _

_—Ah... Ya veo, n-no te preocupes, será otro día entonces. —El héroe elegido por las diosas trataba de no expresar mucho la tristeza y /rabia/ que sentía por la noticia. _

_No se dio ni cuenta cuando el fontanero ya se había alejado diciéndole adiós con las manos. _

*Fin FlashBack*

El simple hecho de recordar el nombre de Rosalina lo sacaba de sus casillas. Ya eran muchas las veces que perdía compromisos con Mario por culpa de la princesa del observatorio del cometa, ya no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que de repente llegara ella y tratara de alejarlo de lo que era más importante para él.

Mario era su mejor amigo desde el Melee, era cierto que siempre se peleaban, pero eran solo tonterías que luego se solucionaban. No permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño al fontanero, tampoco permitiría que alguien intentara alejarlo de su lado. Debía /controlar/ la situación antes de que sus oportunidades se acabaran.

_—No permitiré que ella me quite lo más preciado para mi. —_Pensó, apretando los puños. —_No después de todo lo que hemos pasado. _

Si, lo amaba. Le había costado mucho trabajo aceptarlo, eso era por las posibles desaprobaciones por parte de los otros smashers. Pero ese no era su mayor temor, al contrario, su mayor temor era que el fontanero no le correspondiera. De hecho en este mismo instante el rubio tiene miedo de que Mario este enamorado de la misma Rosalina, eso sería insólito para él.

En ese momento sintió como alguien le palmeaba la espalda, inmediatamente giró el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, su asombro fue notable.

—M-Mario, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó. Sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar cada vez más rápido mientras observaba al bigotudo.

—El que debería hacer esa pregunta soy yo, me tenías preocupado. —Replicó el fontanero. Él junto al espadachín, Pit y Ike dormían en la misma habitación, por lo cual era normal que se diera cuenta que Link no estaba.

—Bueno, /necesitaba/ pensar en unas cosas, solo eso. —Trataba de calmar el nerviosismo que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del espadachín en ese instante. Mario inmediatamente se percató de eso.

—Ajá... Are? Estás rojo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? —El bigotudo frunció el ceño mientras tocaba la frente del contrario para comprobar sus sospechas.

—N-Nada, no es nada... T-Tranquilo. —No fue muy efectiva la respuesta de Link, puesto que sus mejillas cada vez se tornaban de un color más rojizo.

—...Estas peor que un maxi-tomato. —Mario dejó de tocar la frente del espadachín y le sonrió. No era tan tonto como para no percatarse de sus sentimientos, sobre todo si tenía una cara de ultra celoso cuando se juntaba con Rosalina. Inclusive el fontanero estaba esperando la confesión de este. —Bueno, Link, deberíamos volver a la mansión, estamos rompiendo las reglas y dudo que quieras que Master nos castigue después.

—Oh... Tienes razón. Bueno, volvamos. —Fue extraño, pero la sonrisa del bigotudo hizo que el nerviosismo y el rubor del rubio se calmaran un poco. Aunque la verdad no entendía porque este le había sonreído.

Mario tomó la delantera y comenzó a caminar sin borrar su sonrisa. Link se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de seguirle, ¿Sería buena idea hacerle saber de lo que sentía ahora? ¿Por qué no? Apretó un poco los puños, movió un poco sus labios y finalmente dijo:

—...Me gustas.

El bigotudo se sorprendió un poco debido a la rapidez de la confesión, realmente no se esperaba que se atreviera a decírselo ahí mismo y en la situación en la que se encontraban. Se giró hacía el rubio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y se acercó a este, aún con su sonrisa. Finalmente podría expresarse como correspondía.

—Que coincidencia, Link, tu también me gustas. —A diferencia del espadachín, al fontanero no le costaba decirlo, lo había aceptado hace mucho y la verdad de sus juntas con Rosalina era para que esta le ayudara un poco, para saber si el rubio le correspondía, después de todo, esa princesa era la segunda persona de mayor confianza que tenía después del héroe elegido por las diosas. Luigi no porque de seguro y ni aceptaría lo que su hermano sentía y obviamente no le contaría todo eso al espadachín.

—M-Mario... P-Pero yo creía que...

—¿Qué me gustaba Rosie? Buena broma, jaja. —Mario soltó una carcajada. —Rosie es buena amiga mía, pero no me gusta, tontito.

—... —El espadachín no dijo ninguna palabra más y abrazó fuertemente al fontanero mientras que este le correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces, estuvieron así como por dos minutos, se habían olvidado de todo en ese momento, hasta que Mario recordó algo.

—...Mejor vamos a dormir antes de que Master nos pille. —Rió y soltó al espadachín, este solo asintió.

Mario otra vez volvió a tomar la delantera, pero esta vez Link lo alcanzó y le tomó la mano hasta que llegaron a la habitación que compartían con Pit y Ike.

Suerte que Master no los descubrió por alguna extraña razón.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Master Hand... **

—¿¡Ves!? ¡Te dije que los dejaras! ¡No pasó nada malo! ¡Juas! —Exclamó la Crazy Hand mientras veía como su hermano miraba la hora, eran exactamente las 12:30 AM.

—Bueno si, pero... Será la última vez que dejaré que alguien rompa las reglas, Crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todo el mundo! <strong>

**Bueno, sé que quizás me dirán que esta es una crack pairing, pero me gusta desde que tenía 9 años, jeje. **

**Anyway, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, cabe destacar que hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir un MarioxLink y por fin me llegó la inspiración, no saben lo feliz que me hace esto. (?) **

**¡Y pronto el nuevo cap del nuevo torneo de los Smash Brothers! **

**Eso es todo, ¿Reviews? **

**-LucinaLowell**


End file.
